


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #75

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [78]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kerry, who is going through an incredibly difficult and trying time right now.</p><p>(Sorry it's a bit short...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #75

**Author's Note:**

> The other wedding-related prompts are #10, #13, #25, #38, and #54.

**_Act Six: The Rings_ **

 

“You know what else we haven’t decided on?” Blaine suddenly looks up from his book as the thought strikes him seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Hmm, what?” Kurt replies distractedly. He sitting on the floor, hunched over the low coffee table sketching away in his notebook with colored pencils. Blaine is a bit in love with the little furrows in his brow Kurt gets when he’s concentrating. He tends to find a reason to kiss those furrows whenever he can.

 

“Our rings.”

 

Kurt looks up from his work. “What?”

 

“Our rings,” Blaine repeats, holding up his left hand. The two-toned band on his ring finger reflects the low lights of the living room and the sight of it fills him with giddy warmth. Sometimes he still cannot believe he found the courage within himself to propose to Kurt, found the courage to fall in love.

 

Kurt’s gaze flickers down to the elegant, simple band around his own ring finger. “Oh.”

 

Blaine watches as indecision flickers in the corners of Kurt’s mouth. He knows what Kurt’s thinking. He loves his ring, and he knows Kurt loves his too – the simple strength of them, the elegant designs. How they don’t match, but instead complement each other. The way the two of them complement each other in ways Blaine is still learning, still figuring out.

 

Their upcoming wedding is almost settled. They’ve booked a date late in September at the New York Public Library, the place where they’d danced together during a glamorous, champagne-filled evening. They have their colors picked out, subtle shades of crimson and cream and gold, as though such things matter in the long seasons of a shared life. They’ve figured out what to do about Blaine’s dislike of frosting by arranging for a veritable buffet of individual pies, trays of cookies, and a massive order of cannolis from _De Robertis_. Kurt has fashioned their tuxes with own hands, though he’s managed to keep Blaine from seeing the finished product, try as Blaine might to sneak a peek or two. And they have an espresso bar set aside just for Blaine. A strange addition to a wedding to be sure, but aside from the safety of the bar, Blaine cannot imagine getting married to Kurt without the scent of coffee in the air and the taste of it between their kisses.

 

But Blaine had forgotten, somehow, about wedding rings. He’d forgotten in the seemingly endless parade of appointments and plans and decisions, and the demands of his work that it was traditional to exchange new bands during the ceremony. Gold bands, perhaps. But the idea of another ring replacing the one he’s been wearing for month does not settle well with him. And by the downturn of Kurt’s mouth, it appears he feels the same as well.

 

Sitting back from his sketches, Kurt finally says, “I don’t want a new ring.”

 

Blaine blinks slowly. “Yeah?”

 

Kurt pushes up from the floor to sit on the sofa with Blaine. His eyes are very blue as he settles in close, resting his hands on Blaine’s thigh. His ring is still beautiful against his skin.

 

“I don’t want to replace this one,” Kurt says, in the voice he usually reserves for when he’s saying something important. “And I don’t want to add another band.” Kurt thumbs the smooth surface of Blaine’s ring, slow, rhythmic strokes.

 

“Okay,” Blaine nods. “We don’t need to exchange rings.”

 

“We already did.” Kurt smiles, radiantly, and Blaine cannot imagine he will ever stop finding Kurt beautiful.

 

“Yes,” Blaine agrees, and he leans in to kiss Kurt softly.  “We did.”

 

It seems they are ready to get married after all.


End file.
